Homework Sucks (But At Times It Doesn't)
by nononoeverythingisgoingwrong
Summary: In which blue cookies are being burnt, sea monsters are grabbing innocent civilians, Clarisse is throwing spears, Percy is being bored, and Annabeth is just doing her homework. Explain anything? Thought not, so peak in this to see what's goin' on this time!


**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope... nope.**

* * *

Percy was bored, like really bored, and he swears, he will go crazy if he couldn't do anything else other than being bored for the whole day. Yup, he'll go insane, like Dionysus level of insanity, and that's saying something! Actually, let's go with Octavian, because Octavian is just a whole new level of insanity, ugliness, idiocy and some other big words that you can find in the dictionary.

Piper and Jason were out on a date night, Frank was busy trying to turn into a panda to impress Hazel, Hazel was watching TV and trying to catch up with everything she missed, Nico was too busy eating happy meals he got from his undead... companions, the Stolls were grounded apparently for 'accidently' leaving a very realistic jelly spider into the Athena cabin, Octavian... Well, he's Octavian, Reyna was off on a date with a guy called Jace, Thalia was off with her huntresses, his father was off in the mortal world, swimming with dolphins, Leo and Calypso were off on a date to some chilli place, Chiron was off helping new campers with whatever, and his wonderful girlfriend was reading (and even he knew that if you interrupt Annabeth during reading, you're basically signing yourself up for a death sentence.), which landed him in this predicament; the predicament of having nothing to do.

"Da, da, da, da, daaaaaa, da," He sang loudly, not long before getting an axe thrown at him, thankfully he ducked in time because he had to tie his shoelaces, and Clarisse yelling,

"If I hear you sing again, I swear I will-" Percy ignored the rest of her threat, mostly because if he hadn't, he would have to wash his ears with a bar of soap, and the thing is... he doesn't know how to do that. Like, last time he did that, the soap bar got stuck in his ear. Thank Gods everybody forgot about that. "Okay?"

"Whatever." There goes the idea of singing beautifully across the halls- no matter what Clarisse says, she just can't handle his awessiness. Definition of the word awessiness, being so awesome and sassy, that you have to combine both words because another word shall not describe like that. Annabeth said that the definition and the word itself didn't make sense, but he wasn't listening to her (woops) mainly because there were blue pancakes in front of him. Never doubt the power of blue pancakes. Never. _Never_.

 _Time to do... stuff!_ He thought, before glancing around the room, trying to find something that was worthy of his time consuming.

0o0o0o0

In just half and hour, he had made his cabin even messier than it was before, thrown a cake at the walls, tried to make blue cookies, but instead accidently set them on fire, and had to call Leo for help- though he had reason to doubt that Leo was the one who initiated the fire at the first place, mostly because he hates blue cookies and prefers 'red' cookies over them. A minute later, a sea monster grabbed him, and pulled him in the sea. Percy believed that Poseidon is giving Leo a stern talking to, because if his father isn't, Leo's probably gonna die the next time he says 'red coockiuies r so mch butter den bleu coukies lyke OMG'. Okay, he may have been exaggerating with the OMGH at the end, because Leo just says, 'OMH'. OMH - Oh My Hephaestus.

Oh, and he also fought with his sword with the dummy in his cabin, talked to his Ariel poster about how bored he was, then danced with the same poster, accidently ripped it, then stared blankly at the ripped poster for a few seconds before getting a stapler (though he made sure that he left some out, Jason needed it after his date, you know.) and stapling it back together, but then ripping it again and then giving up.

"I'm sooo BOOOOOREEEDDD!" He moaned to himself, his legs raised up, and his head swinging off of the edge of the bed, sort of looking like that wind relieving pose the ladies in his mother's yoga class do. "So bored... bored... bored..." He kept on repeating the word bored for the next fifteen minutes, before Clarisse threw another spear, that stuck into the wall, just above Percy's head.

"Prissy," Clarisse started, stomping into his cabin, looking scarier than ever.

"Percy," He muttered under his breath.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "Go bug your girlfriend or something, I'm sure she'll _love_ to have you with her, since she's free." Percy was about to give a sassy comeback, before remembering that this was Clarisse, and she could be as scary as Athena at times. Like, one time, when he was blamed for dying her hair pink and smearing her face in makeup when it was actually Leo.

Wait a minute, did Clarisse did just... help him?! He looked at her horrified, and then looked up at the ceiling, thinking if the world's gonna end now. When her scowl deepened, the taller boy's eyes widened, before he sprinted off quickly, cackling manically (just blame it on the ADHD).

0o0o0o0o0

Clarisse had to be the biggest liar in the planet, because, instead of reading, his girlfriend was doing her _homework._ Her HOMEWORK! Camp doesn't give you homework, the last time he checked, but apparently only Athena's kids get it, to 'boost their potential highly'. Annabeth thought of it as fun, Percy thought of it as hell.

"Annabeth?"

"Mhmm."

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done with your homework?" Annabeth turned from her desk to look to her right, where Percy was sprawled on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I just started, Seaweed Brain. I can't finish all my homework in five minutes." She sighed, looking back to her stack of papers and textbooks.

"But you're smart! Not just smart -Athenian smart."

"And you're Poseidon dumb, but I still have more homework."

"Can't you take a quick break? Please?"

Annabeth turned around from her work for the second time, and felt her lips pull into a grin. Percy was sitting on the edge of her bed, making his baby seal face. She gave him a wry grin, and tapped her pencil's eraser against her chin.

"Should I?" She questioned, enjoying Percy's pleading face.

"Come on Annabeth! Would you rather do homework, or me?"

Annabeth nearly fell off of her chair. "PERCY!" She yelled, and the realization crept across his face, bringing with it a brilliant red blush.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH, I DIDN'T MEAN-"

Annabeth looked him the eye. "You."

* * *

 **A/N: This was inspired by a post I saw on Pinterest, that ended on Annabeth saying that, so I just elaborated from that, because I thought it was dam funny!**

 **And on a side note, my friend said that she liked the PJO movies, and I told her to go to the crows after I called her an idiot. I then ranted for the rest of the lesson, and she pasued me mid-rant, and asked me about something I liked about the movies.**

 **Me: ...**

 **My reaction: 'O_O**

 **Okay, so going back to this, please review, and, erm, Greek out! (I have a PJO bookmark that says Greek out)**


End file.
